Marathon of Games
by shapurima
Summary: Soul Society is now filled with weird, retarded games with Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihouin as the commentators/hosts/creators. Watch them go through these crazy antics, stunts and absurd obstacles and what solution they will choose to proceed.


**notes: urahara kisuke can come in soul society. **

**the game 'race to the top' is based on 'amazing race' (i don't really watch it but i see it every time i flip through the channels. **

**if i got anyting wrong, please tell me!**

**NO YAOI/YURI(i don't think there is but just to be sure)/OTHER PAIRINGS intended.  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own bleach.**

* * *

"Geez… why am I suddenly invited here in Soul Society again?" Ichigo asked to no one in particular.

"You idiot. Didn't you read the invitation given to you?" Renji scolded him.

"I did… but… I forgot…" he answered a bit embarrassed. "What?! And you call us old?!" the red-haired guy retorted.

"I was sleepy when I read it! Don't blame me!" Both of them were glaring at each other. "You really are an idiot," Renji told himself. Ichigo twitched.

"Shut up, both of you! Don't make so much noise!" Rukia butted in.

"Hello, everyone! I'm so glad that all of you could come here today! Especially our dear Kurosaki Ichigo who came all the way from the real world~"

"_That voice…"_ Ichgio, Renji and Rukia thought.

"But it is sad, though, that dear Inoue Orihime, Yasutora Chad and Ishida Uryuu cannot make it because they have to attend to their own personal matters."

"_Urahara. That bastard. How did he get into Soul Society anyway? I thought he was banned." _

"Going on, as you have read in your invitations, we are going to hold a marathon of games! Exciting, right?"

"Yoruichi… Shihouin," Rukia silently told herself.

"However, we are still unsure ourselves how long it will last so please bear with us and… enjoy, right Yoruichi? Oh my, I almost forgot to introduce myself. How rude. Urahara Kisuke-"

"and Yoruichi Shihouin, your commentators for this event! Anyway, Yamamoto-soutaichou agreed with this-" They were both in a happy, drunk-like voice.

"No questions asked," Urahara interrupted.

"_Where are they?!" _Ichigo looked around to find them but failed.

"and said that we will be in-charge of this. Any questions?" Yoruichi stated not minding Urahara's interruption.

A bunch of hands were raised, some of which were Isane's, Yachiru's, Yumichika's, Renji's .

"None? Alright! First game: Race To the Top! Duration will be around 9-11 days."

Everyone sweat dropped by the ignorance of the commentators. Shortly after, they felt a rush of excitement run through them with the mention of the word 'game'.

"Don't worry. You will take breaks after each elimination round," assured Yoruichi.

"You and your partner will go through a series of challenges-" Urahara started to explain.

"You may pick, easy or hard."

"and finish it. Get a card from the person in charge of the post after and follow the instructions written on it. Yoruichi?"

"Whoever wins this game will get ANYTHING they want."

Murmurs can now be heard. Everyone got agitated and went all hyped up. Some were all saying that they would win and get this and that while others were thinking of what they want as their prize.

"Hey, didn't you say partners?" Ichigo asked the still nowhere to be seen commentators.

"Oh, right! Thank you for reminding us. How could we have forgotten," Urahara thanked.

"The pairings are as follows:

1. Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji

2. Kyouraku Shunsui and Ise Nanao

3. Zaraki Kenpachi and Kusajishi Yachiru

4. Ikkaku Madarame and Ayasegawa Yumichika

5. Hitsugaya Toushirou and Kuchiki Rukia

6. Hisagi Shuuhei and Matsumoto Rangiku

7. Yamada Hanatarou and Kuchiki Byakuya"

"Before I forget, the first challenge will be the same for everyone," Urahara added.

"And… you are not allowed to use your Zanpakuto, Shunpo and Kido. Understood?" Everyone groaned at this because now they weren't allowed to have any advantages in some certain situations.

"Other captains, vice-captains and shinigamis who were not mentioned, please go to the floating seats to your left. Do not worry, there will be a large television for you all to view. Assigned people, please go to your posts."

They looked northwest and saw the floating seats as well as the two commentators. The chaired started to slowly fill up and the number of shinigami on the ground began to decrease until it were the contestants left.

"Why do I have to join in this ridiculous game...?" Hitsugaya asked himself.

"Whoever thought of making me join this game will die with my Senbonzakura."

Hanatarou sighed. "Out of all... why do I have to be with Kuchiki-taichou?" he disappointedly said. Byakuya was fine for him. He was a great, respectable captain but to get him for a partner of a game, he thought that he would just shrug it off and not try to even win. Unfortunately for him, Byakuya was just right beside him and heard what he had said.

"Is there something wrong with me, Yamada Hanatarou?" he questioned him threateningly with narrowed eyes.

"N-n-n-n-no-no-no!" he stuttered and 'kiss-uped'. "I'm very glad that Kuchiki-taichou is my partner for this game!"

Byakuya looked at him for a long time, pondering what he shall do. "Good," he finally answered, letting him off the hook this time.

"Alright. Challengers, please go to the red line and ready yourselves." They did as they were told. "Ready. Set. Go!"

"Wait!" Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked at the commentators seated above. They all gave them death glares. "We forgot to tell you about the Give-Up rule. If ever the challenge is too hard for you and your partner, you are allowed to give up and you are given an easier challenge instead. You are only allowed to use it three times," Urahara informed them last minute not minding the glares he was given.

"Restart! Ready. Set. Go!" and a gunshot was heard.

Ukitake Juushirou appeared in front. He smiled at them and started to say the challenge. "You and your partner have three choices. Dance the waltz, do a break-dance or dance the sexy dance for one whole minute. The break dance and sexy dance may be done by one person only."

"Give up." Byakuya answered quickly but coolly with his arms crossed.

"EH?!?!??!?!"

"Uwah!!! Kuchiki-taichou! You can't give up right away!" Hanatarou said waving his hands vigorously.

He titled his head to the left and looked at him with dangerous eyes. Hanatarou whimpered. "Do you, then, know how to break dance or the… other one?"

Hanatarou flashed a smile at him and nodded. "Please watch, Kuchiki-taichou!" Just then, he started to do a break dance. Everyone looked at him in awe. His face was serious and his arms and legs were very coordinated.

"Oh, look! It looks like Matsumoto has also started to do the sexy dance! Lucky Hisagi!" Urahara fanned himself. Their eyes diverted to Matsumoto and they drooled and blushed a bit. Matsumoto didn't seem to mind. Hisagi just furiously turned red. Matsumoto was...yes... sexy dancing...

"Look! Kyouraku and Nanao are dancing the waltz! How romantic!" Yoruichi informed. The spectators turned their heads to see them dancing passionately. Kyouraku was obviously enjoying this moment and Nanao was praying that this would quickly end because Kyouraku was starting to do something...

"Yachiru seems to have followed Hanatarou and break-danced too! Look at her go!" Urahara cheered.

"I'm not losing to him!" Yachiru determinely told herself and break-danced even quicker.

Zaraki smirked. "Oi, you all! Prepare yourselves cuz we're gonna with this damn thing!"

"…we have no choice…" Hitsugaya sighed and held hands with Rukia. "Ooh~ it seems another pair started to dance the waltz!" A few seconds went by with pure silence. Some 'aws' and 'cute' could be heard at the scene in front of them.

"Look! Byakuya and Hanatarou are now reading the instructions written on the card given to them. They seem to have chosen their challenge and started to run! But looking for the second post is not as easy…" Urahara observed.

"Same goes for Matsumoto and Hisagi! Look. at. them. run!" Yoruichi added, "It seems 8th division captain and vice-captain are reading the instructions already!"

"What's this?! Partners Ichigo and Renji as well as Ikkaku and Yumichika are not doing anything! Looks like they are having trouble already!" the blond guy shouted excitedly.

"And it's just the first round!" The crowd was cheering. Some were buying hot dogs and drinks.

"I don't know how to do the last two!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Then let's give-up!" Renji suggested.

"Are you insane?! No way I'm giving up!" orange-guy retorted. Red-guy smacked his head and lectured him, "the GIVE-UP RULE, DUMBASS."

"Oh…" he paused then answered, "No! It's a waste to use it on the first round!" he reasoned. "Fine! Let's do the waltz then!" Renji reluctantly agreed.

Their hands were shaking and they were telling themselves how stupid they looked. Their hands were intertwined and both swayed slowly and were turning red from embarrassment. "How cute! Look at the lovely 'couple' dance the waltz!" Urahara joked.

"Shut up!" Renji and Ichigo snapped at him.

"Oh! Kyouraku, Nanao, Zaraki and Yachiru have left the first post already. Now all that's left… Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika! Ladies and gentlemen, grab your cameras and savor this moment!" Yoruichi boomed.

"Look at Ikkaku go! Now that's the energy we're looking for!" the yellow-eyed woman praised.

"Alright! Come on! Bring it on! This break-dance thing is nothing!" Honestly, Ikkaku was just doing some weird, quick circles(so that it would appear a blur to the audience) and some weird hand stunts. After all, that was his only choice. Both obviously didn't want to dance waltz nor do the sexy dance, Yumichika said he was too pretty to do some ugly break-dancing and they both didn't want to waste their give-up so Ikkaku had no choice but to break-dance. And he wasn't really good at it for Ikkaku only did it once in his life.

The crowd cheered and howled.

"That Urahara bastard," Ichigo hissed.

"I'm going to kill him after this," Renji said. "Count me in."

Once more, the crowd cheered and howled and the flashes emitted from the camera started blinding the four men.

"Oh, look! Both pairs are done waltzing. They are now reading the card! What will they choose: easy or hard?"

"I THINK everyone will choose easy!" Urahara cheered. "Except for Zaraki and Yachiru! You know how they are." stated Yoruichi.

"Seeing that there is no one in the first post left, including Ukitake Juushirou, let us now move on to the second post. Are you all excited?!" Yoruichi exclaimed with delight.

"YEAH!!!" all of them cheered and whistled.

* * *

**end of first chapter.**


End file.
